User talk:FMF
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fantasy University Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Bloodbath and Beyond page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Elonka (Talk) 18:52, March 13, 2011 Hello, I'd like to say thank you for editing the items page and various other pages as well as uploading images. You've been a great asset to the wiki. Keep it up :-) vegeance 01:59, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I'm just making my first steps in editing a wiki. still a lot to learn... I have a question regarding the boxes, and layout. Does everything seem wider and smoother? I just edited the mediawiki.css pages. vegeance 20:37, March 15, 2011 (UTC) I think you did a wonderful job with the boxes, everything looks great --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 19:33, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Freak Accident By freak accident i was able to obtain the walrus' bucket twice - did anyone else get this bug ? I can't mail or auction it so no point in having it. did anyone else get this bug? Dead or Alive? Administration Stuff Heya, you're doing a pretty good job! I have a few questions though. What do you think of the wiki bot and would you like to become an admin (only if you're willing). vegeance 00:03, March 20, 2011 (UTC) about the wiki bot, it's a good start but i think we also need to go manually and link the things that have different names. I'm willing, but you have to tell me what is required of me as an admin. I'm just starting to learn the code by looking at the things you made (like the tables on Enemies page). Also, if you have something that needs to be done, tell me and i'll work on it - i finished making the tables in Enemies uniform yesterday (also cleaning the code to match the first one). Unless you can tell me about something else, i'll continue adding and checking the info on the Enemies' page. --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 09:59, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Actually I'm a learning wikian too. I just look at the source code of things, copy and paste them although I do mess around with templates like deleting rows, changing colour codes and stuff. Anyhow, being an admin; there a few additional responsibilities and privileges including blocking enemies, vandalism, spambots, housekeeping pages, using #REDIRECT name of article (without spaces) in source mode while adding this code to pages that are often referred to but takes a tedious time to change each page individually to link to it (say all quests have Quests (Enemies) but I would have to move quests to Quest (Enemies) or just simply create #REDIRECT Quests , learning how to edit stuff in source mode in case rich text mode does not work well (i.e. Cntrl+F for a term in items page in source mode and editing the rows manually), adding categories/stub tags to pages if needed or Category:stub, rollbacking edits by vandalism, learning how to create layouts to standardize or templates via Template: prefix of pages. Protecting certain pages, overwriting (any inappropriate images), etc. Heres a general page on how-to admin at here. --vegeance 13:57, March 20, 2011 (UTC) By the way, there's additional stuff at if you need some work to do, try talking in user talk pages and dropping a hello or saying thanks one in a while; it helps to have other people edit too because some people simply don't know how to edit but stay when they learn =) --vegeance 14:07, March 20, 2011 (UTC) More info here Thanks vegeance, I'll do my best to help out. it'll take me some time to read the things you sent me... --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 16:16, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Enemies Page I added a pretty useful navigational feature using this code from the elements table : which yields this nice box. Its pretty easy to edit; just copy the code above with the # replaced for subheading titles (so the next down would be #Stone Giant) and the next top would be #Hollow Deck. The arrows don't have to be changed and #toc just means table of contents or top of page. --vegeance 03:22, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Just made a template, testing it out in source mode So use or just insert a template in rich source mode and change the parameters there. --vegeance 03:39, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Should we leave it in a different box or can we integrate it somehow into the existing tables? - when you decide I'll put it on every table --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 08:58, March 21, 2011 (UTC) I chose the option to exclusively replace HOT with the coding to hotlinking HOT because I wasn't sure about how it was going to code; although I should of checked how HOT HOT was used before replacing HOT alone. I think we can integrate it in tables vegeance 11:46, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Saw what you did, looks great - i'm on it --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 11:57, March 21, 2011 (UTC) one question, what do you think? when you move to the next "Heading 2" should the up arrow jump to the previous "Heading 2" or the previous "Heading 3"? example: Stone Giant up arrow jumps to The SS Deckjoke ''or to ''No. 2 Deck ? ''--Fearfeasa MacFeasa 12:18, March 21, 2011 (UTC) It should go one section up (to No. 2 Deck), one arrow should indicate on subsection jump I think. vegeance 12:26, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Started adding it to the tables, on a different subject Loathing should link to Stats and not Damage Types, I added the page but it lacks any important information. --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 14:25, March 21, 2011 (UTC) had a bit of problem deciding what should link with what in the Boiler Pit so i'm leaving it for a while. if you can tell me what links to what i'll add it Hot > Just_Right (up) as opposed to Hot > Special_Event_2 (up) --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 14:34, March 21, 2011 (UTC) I think special events should be skipped; they aren't really mainstream enemies. vegeance 15:04, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Is Brawler's Field Implemented and we're missing details or is can we skip it? --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 15:33, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Missing details probably. Although, I only been there a few times for very specific quests. vegeance 15:36, March 21, 2011 (UTC) request for bot change Link to Damage_Types > '''add': STEELY, ICE-ICE, ABRACADAMAGE, SQUIRREL(maybe no need fot the last one since it is rare?) remove: ICE Link to Stats > add: Beefosity, Charm, Loathing, Smarts, Zip, Durability --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 15:59, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Done vegeance 16:31, March 21, 2011 (UTC) request: add: Cheermonger, Emomancer, Mathemagician, Slackninja change: dodgebrawler > Dodgebrawler also can we open a page showing what changes are already made so i won't bother you about things that exist and add requests there? --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 08:53, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Done vegeance 15:43, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Feel free to make bot requests on my talk page. Vegeance:Bot 16:03, March 23, 2011 (UTC) I think it looks perfect; however I think you could templatize the image code, a few others and use Template:Navitable vegeance 22:02, March 25, 2011 (UTC) keep me posted, when you give me a green light i'll implement it in the Enemies page --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 22:33, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Tutorial Section What do you think of this? Handy isn't it? Trying to see my guild mates if they can do the tedious tasks. vegeance 03:36, March 26, 2011 (UTC)